


The Monster in the Mirror

by Another_Freak1258



Series: Incestious Codependency [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean's Ring, Fantasizing, Guilt, Guilty Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Samulet, Sexual Tension, Top Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, self-disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on his internal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster in the Mirror

Dean’s almost sixteen.

 

Which means six years of this torture. Six whole years of being a disgusting, sick pervert. Dean’s not actually sure when it started, but he was an early bloomer, and God knows the only thing he thought about was Sammy.

 

Sammy’s still soft hair and skin, inch-deep dimples and chocolate-green eyes. Dean swears he sees him every time he closes his eyes. But Sam is growing up awful fast. His lanky body coming in. Dean can already tell that Sam’s going to start growing like a weed, but he still teases the brunette about how short he is.

 

Dean’s clutching his necklace in his hand, the one Sam gave him. He presses the amulet against his mother’s ring, heart hurting. Dean looks up at the ceiling. He wonders if his mom is disappointed.

 

Dad sure was, when he confronted the man years ago about this very issue. Dean remembers how grossed-out his father was. How he looked at him with utter disgust. Dean never wants Sammy to look at him like that. He can’t ever let his baby brother find out that he’s desperately in love with him.

 

Sam’s so beautiful. He’s smart, too. Dean doesn’t understand why girls and guys alike aren’t all over him. Sam still has this cloud of innocence following him around, even though he’s known about the Life for a bit. 

 

Sam’s started puberty. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night weekly, finding Sam frantically humping their shared bed. He rubs his little cock against the noisy thing before settling. Dean has to quietly jack off every time.

 

  
_Oh_ , the lust. How could he forget that? Besides the unconditional love Dean feels, he also knows that his cock is _obsessed_ with his baby brother. Dean pops boners all the time around the kid, which he always runs off to take care of. Sam thinks he’s a freak for going to the bathroom so often.

 

Dean supposes he is a freak, but he’s tried to make it go away. Dean’s just naturally screwed in the head. He just wants to take care of Sammy until they’re both old and in diapers again, while also treating him like his toe and banging the kid against everything he can find.

 

Cock twitching, Dean palms himself slowly, letting go of the necklace. Sam’s ass is so supple and plump. Dean wants to shove his aching cock in Sammy’s pink, little hole until he’s screaming with pleasure.

 

Dean frees his angry red length and spits into his hand before starting to pump. He closes his eyes. “Sammy...”


End file.
